Creep
by Lady DraG
Summary: [Songfic] [Oneshoot] [DMHG] Draco recuerda todo lo vivido mientras escucha Creep de Radiohead.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo por placer.**  
**

* * *

** Creep**

Estoy lo más lejos de la mansión familiar que puedo. Traigo uno de los aparatos muggles que me regalaste, creo que lo nombraste como reproductor de mp2 o mp5, no lo recuerdo. Lo hechizaste para que no utilizara las baterfrias muggles. Lo enciendo y busco una canción que rápidamente se convirtió en mi preferida para los momentos de melancolía, pues me recuerda todo nuestro pasado… La canción empieza a sonar, cierro mis ojos y me abandono a los recuerdos… especialmente al recuerdo de la primera vez que sentí algo por ti…

_**When you were here before**, Cuando estuviste aquí  
**couldn't look you in the eye. **no pude mirarte a los ojos  
**You're just like an angel, **Tu eres como un ángel  
**your skin makes me cry.** tu piel me hace llorar_

Fue en el baile de navidad de 3º curso. Estabas radiante con tu cabello liso y tu túnica azul que no fui capaz de decir algo. Tú, la insoportable come libros Hermione Granger con el perfecto y famoso Viktor Krum. Esa noche fuiste la envidia de todas las chicas, creo que hasta tu club de fans de la biblioteca envidiaba que estuvieras con Krum, mientras que él (Krum) causaba envidia en todos los chicos, incluso en mí, por ir con la chica mas bella al baile… Tú…

_**You float like a feather, **Tu flotas como una pluma  
**in a beautiful world **en un mundo hermoso_

El tiempo pasó, dejo de importarme la pureza de sangre y cada vez me gustabas más, tal vez el hecho de que no te dejabas intimidar por mi como el resto de la gente, o que fueras la única chica a la que tenia en la lista de inalcanzable…

_**I wish I was special, **Quisiera ser especial  
**you're so fcking special. **Tu eres tan jdidamene especial_

Por eso tu eras especial, no eras del montón… no eras una mas de aquellas chicas que me seguían cada paso y que me miraban embobadas… además eras inteligente y extremadamente valiente, cosa que siempre admiré secretamente de su casa…

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. **Pero soy aborrecible, soy un tipo raro.  
**What the hell am I doing here? **¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
**I don't belong here. **Yo no pertenezco a este lugar_

Pero para ti yo solo era el idiota al que aborrecías… solo un estúpido y presumido sangre limpia. Ahí comprendí que debía hacer algo para cambiar…

_**I don't care if it hurts, **No me importa que duela  
**I want to have control** __yo quiero tener el control_

Nada importaba con tal de alcanzar mi objetivo, yo estaba buscando ser perfecto para ti costara lo que costara. Me acerqué a Dumbledore, el cual me comprendió perfectamente desde que entré a su despacho… Comencé a trabajar ocultamente con él y para el. Me volví servidor del Señor Tenebroso por expresa petición de él, pero antes aprendí oclumancia gracias a Snape y así me convertí en el miembro de la orden del fénix mas joven, el único menor de edad y que no había terminado el colegio (pese a que eso era contra las reglas) y espiaba al Señor Oscuro, informándole a Dumbledore todo lo ocurrido…

_**I want a perfect body, **yo quiero un cuerpo perfecto  
**I want a perfect soul. **yo quiero un alma perfecta_

Entre tanto trabajo debía seguir actuando indiferente a ti, maltratarte, humillarte a ti y a tus amigos, debía hacerlo para que los otros mortífagos que se encontraban en Slytherin no notaran mi traición.

_**I want you to notice, **Yo quiero que tu notes  
**when I'm not around. **Cuando no estoy cerca de ti_

Dolía, y mucho, pero yo lo hacia para que algún día te dieras cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, y alcanzar un pedacito de tu mente, o mejor, de tu corazón…

_**You're so fcking special, **Tu eres tan especial  
**I wish I was special. **Yo quisiera ser especial_

Pues, tu eras tan diferente a todas, eras todo lo que yo buscaba, inteligencia, belleza, bondad y valentía… trabajabas fuertemente para proteger lo que querías, y no temías mostrarte como eras…

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.** Pero soy aborrecible, soy un tipo raro.  
**What the hell am I doing here? **¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
**I don't belong here. **Yo no pertenezco a este lugar_

Pero para ti yo solo era un estúpido, aquel estúpido por el que luego asesinaron a tu querido Dumbledore…

_**She's running out again**, Ella escapa otra vez  
**she's running out, **ella escapa  
**she run, run, run, run, run. **Ella corre, corre, corre, corre, corre_

Si antes de eso me detestabas, ahora me odiabas… no comprendías el motivo por el que yo había creado toda ese teatro, incluso arriesgando mi vida en caso de que algún día la oclumancia no me resultara…

_  
**Whatever makes you happy**, Lo que sea que te haga feliz  
**whatever you want.** Lo que sea que busques_

Eso ya no importaba, bajo la careta fría que debía usar, yo me había convertido en lo que tú esperabas en un chico, en alguien noble y honrado. El problema fue que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo notaras

_**You're so fcking special,** Eres tan jdidamente especial  
**I wish I was special,** Yo quisiera ser especial_

Solo el día del enfrentamiento final pudiste conocer al Draco Malfoy que era ahora. Cuando de las sombras apareció el supuesto fallecido Dumbledore y me felicitó por mi trabajo. El señor tenebroso no podía creer lo que pasaba e intentó atacarte a ti como venganza. Me interpuse entre un cruciatus y tú para evitarte ese dolor, por lo que me atacó con más fuerza para desquitarse por mi traición. Dumbledore logró sacarme de ahí justo antes de que el me enviara a dormir con la maldición del rayo verde, el avada kedavra.

_**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.** Pero soy aborrecible, soy un tipo raro.  
**What the hell am I doing here?** ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?  
**I don't belong here.** Yo no pertenezco a este lugar  
**I don't belong here.** Yo no pertenezco a este lugar_

La canción termina de sonar y no me percato. Sigo absorto en mi memoria, como si estuviera dentro de mi propio pensadero…

Dos semanas después, cuando por fin desperté, tu estabas junto a cara cortada Potter esperando que la comadreja Weasley, despertara. Pedí un vaso de agua, que amablemente te ofreciste a darme. No entendías el porqué de ese cambio, por lo que me preguntaste. Te expliqué todo lo sucedido, me dijiste "Te perdono" y te fuiste sin decir más. Nuevamente se había presentado la indiferente Granger que tanto me gustaba. Ese día recordé por que había luchado tanto y me prometí alcanzarlo…

De repente siento un aroma dulce, y unos labios con sabor a frutillas azucaradas se posan sobre los míos y una suave caricia seca unas lagrimas que había derramado. No es necesario abrir mis ojos para descubrir de quien se trata… sé que es mi prometida. Abro los ojos y solo logro confirmar lo que había pensado antes. Eras tú, la chica de mis pensamientos… mi amada novia Hermione Granger…

* * *

Por favor den click en Go y dejen un review. Acepto sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones y de todo...  
Besos con sabor a chocolate y menta. 


End file.
